


TO LOVE AN IMMORTAL

by youngmigs



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngmigs/pseuds/youngmigs
Summary: Sana had seen it all, or so she had thought. She has been walking the planes of the Earth for thousands of years now constantly on the hunt for miserable souls in order to increase her lifespan. She crosses paths with a drunkard medical student named Dahyun who unfortunately was her next target. Will they finally be able to rewrite the destiny already laid out in front of them?
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	TO LOVE AN IMMORTAL

**Author's Note:**

> written by migs for keso
> 
> Happy SaiDa Day!!
> 
> @migzitzy on twt

**43,800 HOURS**

“Why do people live? It’s a difficult question to answer. People would say we live because we are curious, we want to know what would become of our lives. How exactly would we turn out to be? The pessimists would argue and say that everybody lives to serve a purpose, that we are just a cog in the wheel of this gigantic grueling machinery. We live our whole lives to fulfill a certain purpose then die.”

“One thing is for certain, no matter how difficult our lives may be, human nature would always fight to survive. Nobody wants to die, I’ve lived long enough to watch humans turn into monsters in order to get out of their own dangerous predicaments.”

“I’m an Immortal. I travel the world to hunt for miserable souls. I find them, I kill them. Simple as that as long as I fulfill my role, I’ll be able to live for all eternity. Each soul I purge adds another 100 years to my lifespan. I’m 3,995 years old, I’ve been doing this for quite a while now and I don’t think I’ll stop anytime soon. Don’t get me wrong I think life is quite boring now, I’ve seen it all but whatever maybe soon I’ll get sick of this job.”

Sana thinks to herself as she walks into the bar. The bar was a quiet quaint and dainty little resto bar. She scans the room left to right, the bar seemed littered with college students. She looks around for a while then locks on to a girl passed out in one of the booths. Sana approached the unconscious girl to carefully examine her.

On the table, lay a strew a huge mess of medical notes and pens along with a plethora of empty shot glasses.

“What a terrible sight, well when in Itaewon I guess.”

Sana sits down at the booth in front of the girl, she kicks the table just hard enough to wake her up. The girl jolts awake, sleep marks all across her face indicated she’s been out cold for a while now. She feels the table for her glasses then puts them on, she looks at Sana awaiting for an explanation or an introduction.

“What’s your name?” Sana says as she pulls out a small notebook from her coat’s pockets.

“Ah crap! Are you here to take me away for underage drinking?”

“You’re not underage.” Looking back at the girl confused.

“Oh. You’re probably looking for my parents. Listen, I already told you before I don’t know where my pare-”

“I’m not here for your parents. Just tell me your name.”

“Kim Dahyun, but who are you exactly?” Dahyun sits straight up revealing the glowing red seal on her chest.

_“There it is.”_

“I’m Minatozaki Sana. I’ve come here to kill you.” Sana scribbles on her little notebook.

Dahyun bursts out laughing, she slams the table a couple of times. A confused look plastered on Sana’s face as she watched the girl she’s about to murder laugh at her.

“Listen lady, that has got to be the worst way I’ve seen somebody try to pick up a girl. Okay then. What’s the punchline?”

“There is no punchline. I flew here to Korea specifically just to kill you.”

“Oh a foreigner huh? So tell me uhh-”

“Minatozaki Sana.”

“Sana. Where are you from?”

“I’m from Japan and I’m an immortal as I said earlier- **BLAM** ”

The girl passes out asleep in front of her, her head slamming against the wooden table.

“Unbelievable. This girl’s hopeless.”

**43,790 HOURS**

Dahyun later woke up in a bed. She sat up to find herself in an unfamiliar place, she examined her surroundings as she felt her head ringing because of her splitting headache. Expensive and exquisite paintings hung on the marbled walls, some she’d recognize in her history books like the “ _Salvator Mundi”_ by Leonardo da Vinci himself. Linen lavender colored curtains covered the extravagant windows, gentle rays of sunlight seeping on the room signaling her that it’s at least past noon. She looks up to see a giant chandelier made of gold and diamonds. The room she found herself in was worth at least a billion USD.

“Well this is a first.” Dahyun says as she lies back down.

The door swings wide open, a girl wearing a traditional Japanese kimono. She’s carrying a tray full of food items; she lays it down on the bed and observed her Dahyun stares at her for a second before sitting straight up.

“Ahem- ah yes you’re the girl from last night! Miss…”

“Minatozaki Sana.”

“Yes Sana! Listen I’m really flattered that you’d treat me this way but I’m afraid I’m Catholic and I don’t swing-”

“Just. Eat.” Sana sternly says cutting her sentence abruptly.

“Well, okay then! Thanks for the meal!”

Sana watched as the 19-year-old devour the tray of okonomiyaki and yakisoba, she had always been great at cooking. Sana can cook just about any cuisine but she had decided that for this girl’s final meal, she’d cook her something traditional and special just to send her off with respect. Sana reaches behind her back to pull out a flintlock pistol from her kimono’s pockets. She grips the gun behind her back and patiently waited for the girl to finish her meal.

“You know? This is the first ever hot meal that somebody has cooked for me in years.”

Sana’s eyes widen.

“For so many years it had only been me living in constant fear and anxiety of how I’d survive the next day. Each day I wished for a blessing or a miracle or even a hint that things will be alright. Now here I am, hungover as hell in some billionaire foreigner’s house.”

Dahyun’s voice now cracking, tears now building up in her eyes.

“I just wanna know, why you decided to take care of me. I mean you could’ve just left me drunk in the bar last night, why would you take a random stranger in your own home?”

Sana sighs. She puts the pistol back in her pocket and took away the empty tray.

“I don’t know. I don’t usually do this.” She says.

**43,622 HOURS**

“What am I doing? Why am I picking up this girl at her school that I was supposed to kill a week ago? I still have about 5 years left before I expire anyways maybe I’d take things slow this time around.”

“HALLO!”

A girl yells out from afar. Sana sees a short girl running towards her with the biggest grin on her face. She’s gripping the straps of her backpack like a preschooler. The red glowing seal on her chest makes her stick out like a sore thumb from the other students.

_“This is the most miserable soul on the planet right now.”_

Sana can’t help but to smile after her thought.

Dahyun wraps her arms around Sana to give her a tight hug.

Dahyun’s schoolmates start to notice her, some of her classmates started to talk about her. Sana and Dahyun both notice.

“Hey Kim. Who’s the chick?” A girl spoke out from behind them, she was with a group of other girls. The popular girl gang bullies trope in books and movies.

“None of your business Nayeon.” Dahyun turns around.

“What did you just say to me?” Nayeon steps up to Dahyun she tilts her head slightly down to meet her eyes.

“Why don’t you, Jihyo and Jeongyeon go find some better use for your time like I don’t know hmm studying perhaps? Instead of bothering us.”

“Now ain’t you getting brave-” Nayeon rolls up her sleeves.

Sana steps up between the two before things got too heated. 

“I don’t appreciate you girls stepping up to my girlfriend like that.”

“Girlfriend?” Nayeon Jeongyeon Jihyo and Dahyun says in confused unison.

“I was just picking her up so we could go on a date. Do we have a problem here?”

Sana’s eyes starts to glow a deep shade of red. She stared deeply into the eyes of the girls and they stared back. Nayeon finally snapped out of it after a while.

“Ahm I’m sorry for me and my friends’ behavior we won’t bother both of you ever again. Sorry.”

Nayeon bows her head and her hooligans followed. They left the two alone finally.

“What the hell just happened? Those girls would never get off my neck that easily.” Dahyun says.

“Well you heard what she said, they won’t bother you ever again.”

“So… girlfriend huh?” Dahyun chuckles as she wraps her arm around Sana’s

“Shut up.” Sana rolls her eyes, her cheeks tomato red.

Every day of the week, Sana would wait outside of Dahyuns school they would go out, they’d eat at some new place everyday then they’d hang out at Dahyun’s favorite bar. Dahyun was a chatterbox, she’d never stop talking whenever she was with Sana. The only time Dahyun would be quiet was when they were at the bar, Dahyun would always study the moment they sit down at their booth.

Sana observes Dahyun carefully, she takes her studies seriously. Whenever she’d get frustrated she’d down a shot then get back into it. Dahyun was a medical student, she took out her textbooks and her notes from her bag then laid them out on the table before calling out for the waiter.

“I’ll take two bottles of soju please.”

The waiter notes it down on his small notepad.

“And you miss?”

“I’ll take a glass of cold water. Thank you.”

Sana was an immortal, her alcohol tolerance would be immensely high by now but when she’s with Dahyun she opts not to drink.

A few hours had passed it was almost midnight. Dahyun takes a break from studying, she puts down her pen and massages her hand. She downs a shot of soju before setting her glasses down on the table. The table was littered with empty bottles of alcohol by now.

“Why do you want to be a doctor Dahyun?”

Sana asks.

“Oh. Because it pays well.” Dahyun chuckles.

_“She’s lying.”_

Sana has been around for thousands of years, she had conversed with millions of people by now thus hightening her skills of perception. She’d know whether or not somebody is lying to her.

“That’s not why you want to be a doctor.” Sana raises an eyebrow.

“Hmm.”

Dahyun pours herself another shot of soju. She takes the glass carefully in between both hands, downs the sickly sweet alcohol then sighs. She stared out at the window, rain droplets started to form.

“I want to be a doctor so I can help people. I feel that everybody should have access to medical treatment no matter their status in life is. I want to be a doctor that I hoped was present for my family.”

Dahyun looks back at Sana. Her eyes full of sadness and regret.

“My mom was diagnosed with cancer. We weren’t the most financially stable family so my dad had to make a couple deals with some bad apples. Next thing I knew was my family on the run from the people he owes money to. It’s a cruel world, people always take advantage of people even in their lowest times. That’s why I wanted to be a doctor. I don’t want any other family like mine be ruined because of something they can’t control.”

_“Huh.”_

“Study well Dahyun. I’ll see to it that you’ll be an amazing doctor someday.”

Sana blurts out. She’s lying through her teeth right now. She knows it’s not possible. She knows what has to happen but she chose to say those false reassuring words to Dahyun because that’s what she needs right now.

Dahyun’s eyes glimmer full of hope unbeknownst to her what type of destiny awaits for her. She puts her glasses back on, orders two more bottles of alcohol and opened her textbooks. The two didn’t say another word to each other that night, Dahyun studied while Sana watched.

**34,854 HOURS**

A year and a few weeks had passed since they had met. Both Sana and Dahyun enjoyed each other’s company. There dates were simple, Sana would pick up Dahyun from school they’d eat out then they’d go to their fav\orite bar. On some occasions Sana would even invite Dahyun over at her mansion to sleep over, they’d have food delivered over, watch movies and drink. The two really resonated well with each other.

One night they went out to their favorite bar for Dahyun to study for upcoming midterms. The night seemed calm and ordinary, rain was pouring down outside making the bar much more cold and comfy. A few hours in, a couple of well dressed men walked into the bar. Sana watched the men carefully as they scanned the bar, Dahyun was resting her head on the wooden table.

The men was looking down on their phones while carefully observing everybody in the bar, then they arrived at Sana and Dahyun’s booths. The man infront looked down on his phone, put it in his pocket and signaled Dahyun to his men.

“Our boss has been looking for you, please come with us.” The man in front says as the men started to tug at Dahyun’s arm. Sana stood up and confronted the men as they were progressively getting violent.

“Excuse me? I believe her family owes you something. Put her down and we can discuss this peacefully, how much do they owe your boss?”

“The time for peaceful discussions had already passed Miss, I’m sorry but I need to take your friend to our boss.”

“Sana- please just go- I’ll be fine-”

Dahyun says with fear in her eyes.

Sana watched as the men took Dahyun away, taking her towards the backdoor. A black van was parked outside. Dahyun was struggling hard to get away from the hard grasps of the men. One of the men opened the sliding door of the van, a tall also well dressed grey haired man emerged from the van. He gripped his walking cane and took a puff from his cigar before smiling.

“Hello Dahyun, I’ve been looking everywhere for you and now I finally found you. I know people who’d pay top dollar just to spend a night with a girl like you.” The man chuckles.

“Alright boys, take her in the van.”

The backdoor swings wide open, Sana comes walking towards the men.

“Sana! Just go back inside! Don’t come close!”

“That’s her lady friend boss. What should we do with her?” His mafioso says.

“Eh take her too! might aswell.” He says as he turns around to get back in the car

As one of the men approached Sana, she immediately threw a punch at the man’s face knocking him out immediately. The men saw this, one by one they started to pull out knives. Guns were almost impossible to obtain in Korea so most gang members carry sushi knives as their weapon of choice.

The men charged at Sana, she fought back using her fists. She bobbed and weaved and avoided all the mens lunges and slashes they tried at her. Sana retaliated by throwing a volley of punches, all colliding with the men’s faces.

Dahyun watched in awe as she watched her friend Sana come out on top of all those men despite the odds.

“SANA WATCH OUT-”

**BANG!**

A gunshot rang out. Sana got shot in the chest, she looked down and felt her wound with her hands. She was bleeding, her eyes widened and she fell down to the ground. A loud thud could be heard when her body hit the cold and wet pavement.

“Aigo. What a waste. Tsk Tsk. Anyways, can’t be crying over spilled milk.”

“SANA NOOO!” Dahyun ran towards Sana’s body, she tried to wake her up but to no avail.The bullet pierced through her chest and went out her back. She has lost way too much blood, Dahyun would know.

Dahyun turned around to see the mob boss standing outside the car holding a gun. He gestured to one of his remaining men to go grab Dahyun. The men grabbed Dahyun and dragged her towards the van. Dahyun was a crying mess her eyes could barely open, out of the corner of her eye before she was shoved in the vehicle she saw a figure stand up among the many people lying down.

She couldn’t make it out clearly who it was at first, that was until Sana started sprinting towards the van. That was when Dahyun lost conciousness.

Dahyun weakly opened her eyes, she was back at Sana’s mansion. Sana was sitting by a chair near the bed, she was brooding at the window outside.

“Sana??” Dahyun whispers out her name. Her weak frail voice broke the silence just enough to catch Sana’s attention.

Sana sighed deeply knowing she had a lot of explaining to do, she wished she could’ve kept her secret for a few more years. She had honestly enjoyed the time she had spent with Dahyun, now Sana was in a predicament. She could end it right now if she chooses to; hidden right beneath the chair was a switchblade. Sana felt the blade with her hands, in one swift motion she could grab it and slit Dahyun’s throat right then and there on the bed. A quick almost painless death fitted for a human as pure as Dahyun.

The thought of Dahyun dying on her bed almost brought Sana to tears, she could also come clean right now but it’d be too much of a burden for Dahyun to carry this early on. With that Sana decided to lie to Dahyun, once again Sana set Dahyun up for a fake yet brighter future.

Sana looks at Dahyun to see what she had to say to her.

“I saw you die.” Dahyun says.

“I’m an immortal. I’m here to protect you.” Sana bites her tongue at the last statement. She didn’t mean to say all that, but she did. What was wrong with her? She would never let such a slip up to happen.

Dahyuns eyes widen and fill up with tears, slowly she started to smile. The wide and shining smile that Sana loved to see.

“I knew it. I knew my luck would turn around eventually… You really are something else Sana, who knew I woud fall in love… with an immortal…” Dahyun passes out asleep again. Apparantly dropping such a news to somebody who just woke up from exhaustion was a bad idea.

_Fall in love? With an immortal?_

Sana sat still on the chair baffled at what she just heard from Dahyun. This wasn’t the first time somebody had fallen in love with Sana, but the last time somebody did didn’t end well for the both of them. Sana let her guard down, she thought she was just playing along with this human, that she had just found her interesting but little did she know that she had gradually started to fall deeper and deeper in love the more time she had spent with Dahyun. Sana watched over Dahyun, not leaving her side that entire night.

_A year before my expiration. I’ll tell her._

The day after she had confessed her love to Sana, Dahyun was invited by the immortal over to her mansion to come eat dinner. There Sana went all out to cook all of Dahyun’s favorite Japanese dishes, Sana knew Dahyun hated all the fancy stuff. If Sana had her way she probably would have prepared Dahyun the most exotic and expensive meals such as froie gras topped with caviar or lobster with truffle shavings.

Sana decided to set the dining place outside by the garden, where nature is much present. Sana remembered how much Dahyun would talk about how much she missed actually going out and appreciating the beauty of the environment. That night, Sana made sure to make Dahyun feel like the most loved and special person alive on the planet.

Dahyun absolutely loved hearing about Sana’s stories and travels as an immortal, she asked all about the famous historical people Sana had met and was intrigued by how much Sana had contributed to society without anybody knowing.

At the end of the night, Sana gave Dahyun a black onyx ring. The beautiful material which isn’t too flashy and or expensive was perfect for Dahyun.

“As long as you wear that ring, I will be with you. I love you so much Kim Dahyun.”

“I love you too Minatozaki Sana. I love you above all things on this world.”

**8,760 HOURS**

The night started out like they would usually start, them hanging out at their favorite bar. This time around however, Dahyun was not studying. The two spent Dahyun’s Christmas break together as an actual couple.

As the night progresses Dahyun noticed Sana being out of touch, Sana would frequently stare off into the distance completely being detached from reality. Sana also had a mysterious and gloomy aura that surrounded her that night, Dahyun was concerned.

“Sana?”

“Sana?”

“Yes?”

“Is everything alright?”

Here it is. The day that Sana had dreadest the most has come, she had to tell Dahyun the truth. A year from now Sana will be taking Dahyun’s life in order for her to fulfill her role, Sana knows Dahyun will be more than willing for her to take her life but it still wasn’t easy for her. Sana had fell back in love after thousands of years and just like before, destiny had to interfere; it all seemed way too familiar for Sana.

“Dahyun.”

“What is it? You can tell me anything.”

“I’m not your guardian.”

“What- What do you mean?”

“I lied.”

“But I saw you get shot? There’s no way an ordinary human being would’ve survived a wound like that and be able to stand up as if nothing had happened!”

Sana for the first time in a few centuries finally had shed a tear. Sana has gone through all the possible pains one could experience but this exact moment in time had scarred her the deepest. She looked back up to see Dahyun, confused as to what is happening. The red seal on her chest glowing ever so brightly.

“I am an Immortal.”

“But I am no protector.”

“I travel the world in order to hunt for miserable souls. Every so often I’m given one soul to pursuit and purge in order to increase my life span.”

Dahyun already knows what’s happening. Her head begins to spin, she gets dizzy not wanting to believe what she might be hearing right now. She finally caved in. Streams of tears start to drop from her face, unable to make an expression she stared at the table blankly letting her sorrowful tears drop and land on the booth’s table.

“Why? How did this happen? How did you become like this?”

“3000 years ago in feudal Japan, In the province of Tokachi. I was a daughter of a lowly farmer. One faithful day, a carriage carrying the princess and her soldiers from province far away broke down in front of our settlement. They were on their way to the province of Iburi where the princess was supposed to marry the son of the Emperor in order to resolve disputes amongst their clans.”

“The princess and her soldiers had to stay in our village until help arrives which would take at least a few months. The princess stayed at the Onsen being the only luxurious place in our village. She was fond of exploring, each day she’d go out at dawn and start walking to places. She’d always pass by our farm on her daily route, there she’d always make sure to stop by and talk with me.”

“The princess’ name was Hirai Momo. She was the purest person I’ve ever met. She’d greet me in the morning then in the evening I’d wait for her to return from her explorations, there she’d tell me all about her findings. She had told me tales and stories about her life and her kingdom. Though she was from an esteemed and known family, she had always treated me like her equal.”

“Gradually, we started to get close with one another. Some times she’d even have dinner with us at our house even if her soldier’s forbid her from doing so. After a few months of her living in our province, she came to me one day.”

“A carriage will come by tomorrow to come pick me up. They will take me to Iburi where I would be married to the Emperor’s son. Sana. I don’t want to marry him.” She told me.

“I want you to run away with me.”

“I had fallen in love with a princess from a royal family, and she had fallen in love with me. In the name of love we ignored all the odds and decided to follow where our hearts would take us. Though forbidden, me and Momo fell in love with one another. Not only is a lowly peasant in love with a princess but they were both women, a crime worthy of death.”

“The whole country was looking for us, the people were told that a peasant has kidnapped the princess. We were afraid but we were happy with each other’s company, we took shelter in a much more rural village where we had hoped that we would not be found. For a few weeks we lived in peace and no worries until one night, a batallion composing of 150 soldiers made their way into the village slaughtering every living soul they come across with. Men women and children all fell victim to the Monarch’s orders.”

“They did it to silence everybody we had contact with to prevent the news of the princess falling in love with a daughter of a farmer from spreading. They broke into our house, the soldiers snatched Momo away from my grasps and shoved her into a carriage. Before I could even stand up from my seat, I felt the cold and sharp blades of at least a dozen foot soldiers pierce my body. Nobody wanted me alive for the sake of the kingdom they ensured that I was dead, brutally beaten and stabbed. I was carried and tossed into a pile of bodies in the center of the town to be incarcerated along with village. In the span of one night, hundreds of people were slain and an entire village was erased from all the maps and memories of everybody.”

“There I was incarnated as an Immortal, whose sole purpose is to hunt down miserable souls like mine. Dozens upon dozens of lives I destroyed in order to save myself, I ripped and teared my hatred away. A punishment and a gift handed to me by the cruelty of destiny. I have a year left to take your life or else I will die.”

Dahyun wiped away her tears using her forearm.

“Sana. I want you to kill me.”

**1 HOUR**

Dahyun was lying down at Sana’s bed their hands were intertwined. They spent the remaining year together, Dahyun studied while Sana accompanied her, the time they spent together was short but it meant the world for the both of them.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise Dahyun.”

“Being a doctor would be boring anyways.”

Dahyun chuckles to hide what she was feeling but Sana already knew how much this hurts for Dahyun. Sana kept on blaming herself for being selfish, if only she had done her job in the first place then they wouldn’t have gone through all this trouble. If only she had killed her at the bar when she had the chance. Sana glanced over to Dahyun’s chest to see the faint glow of the red seal.

Dahyun smiles at Sana to reassure her, Dahyun wanted to stop Sana from wavering to prevent her from having second thoughts but Sana had already made up her mind.

“I love you Sana.”

“I love you too Dahyun.”

They exchanged their final words with one another.

Sana handed Dahyun a vial for her to drink.

“I’ll stay by your side.”

Sana watched as Dahyun drink the vial of poison before she could even have a chance of changing her mind, Sana did only have an hour left before she expires and Dahyun was not taking any chances. Dahyun loved Sana with all her heart and

was more than willing to die thousands of times just to save Sana’s life.

Dahyun’s eyelids start to get heavy, she tried her best to stay awake but she just couldn’t. The last thing Dahyun saw was Sana’s face looking at her with tears streaming down her face.

“Goodbye Dahyun. I love you.”

There Dahyun felt Sana’s warm lips touch hers, with content Dahyun finally rested her eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

Dahyun woke up a few hours later.

_Did I Die?_

She thought to herself but the surroundings looked and felt all too familiar. She sat up and recognized that she was still in Sana’s mansion, on the chair beside her lied a rose and an envelope. Curious she opened it and read the contents.

_Hi Dahyun,_

_You might be very confused as to what just happened. Well, I’m gone. Please do not blame yourself, I chose this and I’d do it a million times if I was presented with the option to do so. I know you’d disagree with me so I tricked you into drinking a sleeping potion. During my last minutes on Earth, I watched you peacefully sleep. How beautiful and precious you are Dahyun, the way your steady and relaxing breaths indicated that you were at peace thinking you gave up your life to save mine. It was already enough for me to know how much you truly cared and loved me. I lived for almost 4 thousand years now and I thought that I had seen it all, clearly not. I used to think that nobody else that walks this planet would understand and feel me but I was wrong, who knew the person that’d show me what it’s like to fall in love again was just in Korea getting drunk at a bar trying to memorize all the parts of the human body. Hey I’m gone and you need to accept that, whether or not I get to keep my promise is up to you now. I gave it my all to try and see to it through the end but damn does med school take a while. I hope you’re still wearing that ring I gave you, and remember what it stands for. Now now wipe off your tears from your face and stop wasting your time crying over me, you still have that test you need to prepare for a few days from now. I’m rooting for you, my future doctor._

_Your love, Minatozaki Sana  
_


End file.
